Derek
Derek is a contestant on Visionary Survivor: Greece. Greece Summary Although some spectators would say that Derek's game was rather boring and unimpressive, there's a lot of behind the scenes social work that Derek did that reflected in numerous tribal council results. Derek started off the game with an immediate disadvantage. Where most people knew at least a couple other castaways competing, Derek knew just one person in the whole cast, with no familiar faces on his own tribe. Nonetheless, Derek put his social skills to work immediately, finding his way into a half-tribe alliance on day one. After Icarus first immunity challenge loss at the second challenge, Derek's loyalties were reaffirmed as his alliance led the charge against first trial season winner Dan. But then Derek started to take things into his own hands. With a clear majority as a result of Dan's elimination, the Thicky Icies had an easy road ahead of them. But Derek knew that in every potential scenario with his current group, he was the fourth. So after losing the next challenge, Derek decided to flip and join Dilman, Doll, and Shawn on the other side, creating a new Icarus majority. However, the Survivor Gods weren't exactly willing to applaud this act. At the tribal swap, Derek found himself at the lowest point of the entire game. Having been switched onto a new tribe consisting of four original Perseus and just two original Icarus, Derek's chances were slim at best. To make matters worse, the other original Icarus was Steven, an ex-ally who he had flipped on just two short tribal councils ago. Having lost the remaining two challenges before merge, he luckily he managed to get through the first tribal council of two as Steven became Parallel's target. And somehow, by nothing short of a miracle he was saved by Parallel's disloyalty to one another as Play was voted out as a result of a series of devious events between Parallel members. Once the two tribes merged Derek was truly given new life. He was now reunited with his old allies from Icarus, but he decided to take things into a different direction than he had previously. Instead of going back to Dilman, Doll, and Shawn, Derek and Doll decided to form a new alliance with Kaden, which proved to be the most successful alliance of the entire season. In the early stages of the merge, the W.E.T. alliance was subtly taking control of the game. Eliminating Lime in a blindside with the help of Elx, and then using Kaden's idol to blindside Elx the very next tribal. Because of this, Kaden slowly became a bigger and bigger target with each tribal council and with each challenge win throughout the merge. Knowing this, Derek used Kaden as a wall to hide behind. However, when Doll got eliminated their chances seemed pretty slim, now presumably down 4-2 in regards to votes. Astonishingly enough, Derek was hardly even mentioned at the final six after Kaden won immunity. When Dilman, Quil, and Shawn decided to flip on Rachel, Derek used his vote block to cancel out Quil's vote and force a tie between Rachel and Shawn. As a result, Dilman flipped on the revote since Shawn was going to be eliminated in a 2-1 vote at the least anyway. Rachel was then eliminated at the next tribal council. With it being two against two in the final four, the remaining castaways were put into a difficult situation after learning of Visionary's final four format with an automatic randomized elimination in the event of a tie. Knowing that neither Derek nor Kaden would budge, Dilman and Quil decided that it was in their best interest to stick together and vote for Derek after Kaden won his fourth immunity in a row. Derek was unfortunately eliminated as a result of the tie in a randomized elimination. Voting History Category:Season One Contestant Category:4th Category:Icarus Category:New Perseus Category:Epizón